comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Jessica Jones (s1 ep03 A.K.A. It's Called Whiskey)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE NETFLIX'S JESSICA JONES YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT: Jessica and Luke strip their clothes off. Jessica is a bit forceful with him and he pins her against the wall, then she pushes him, and they continue ripping each other's pants off until they're having sex against the wall. The neighbor tells them they're too loud and Jessica slams the door on him. Over dinner, Jessica tells Luke she's never done it with someone else who is gifted. She asks how unbreakable he is and he says he doesn't know and doesn't want to find out. She suggests biting his finger but he tells her not to bite anything of his. They discuss how they got their powers. They weren't born this way. Luke says he protects himself and what's his because being a hero only puts a target on your back. Jessica says she once tried to be a hero and Luke hopes she still has a costume. He gives her points for trying. She suggests they leave and have more sex so they do ... and they break the bed. In the bathroom, Jessica sees the woman's photo again. Luke closes the medicine cabinet and tells her, "She died." Jessica apologizes and leaves shortly after. Jessica goes to a convenience store and a radio references the Avengers and callers a skeptical of the stories. Jessica is frustrated to hear a caller complain about Hope's Kilgrave story being mocked. Jessica drinks back at her office/apartment. She listens to a news report about Hope, saying she should be laughed at for her claim of being controlled by someone. Jessica searches for information about the chemicals and prints a list of New York City hospitals. She wonders, even if the devil did make you do something horrible, could people forgive you or could you forgive yourself? Jessica barges into Jeryn's office and demands she make Hope look better in the public eye. Hogarth reveals that she wants Jessica to testify about being one of Kilgrave's victims. Hope told her. Hogarth likes winning cases and Jessica's story will help but Jessica doesn't want to testify. Hogarth tells Jessica if she finds other people who Kilgrave effected, she won't have to because they can. Jessica leaves and gets a text message on the way out which makes her smile. It's look, he says, "Bought a new bed." She calls Trish. Trish and Jessica get out of the elevator at Trish's apartment. Jessica wants Trish to tell her audience that mind control is real but Trish says she can't do that on the radio. Topic changes to hiding from Kilgrave, which Jessica says she is not. Jessica starts to leave and reveals that she needs to find drugs to subdue Kilgrave's powers. Trish is interested and brings Jessica inside. Jessica plans to steal the drugs. Trish takes her long sleeves off and reveals some bruises. Jessica is angered by the marks and asks where they came form, wondering, "Is your mom back in town?" Trish shows Jessica where she trains and hip tosses Jessica onto the mat before going to make them sandwiches. Jessica sits in a doctor's office and the doctor questions what she is doing there. Jessica says she needs surgical anesthesia and the doctor tells her to get out. Jessica uses leverage that she can help the doctor's divorce in which the opposition is powerful shark of a lawyer who Jessica can convince to change her mind, but the doctor isn't convinced. Jessica explains that she needs the drugs to stop a killer and the doctor writes a prescription for an anti-psychotic for Jessica. Jessica enters another hospital and debates on knocking out the two, three, now four... doctors she would have to get past..and now a guard. She was going to but decides otherwise and walks back to the streets. Jessica sees a man fall off his bike and it's Malcolm's fault. The biker starts lecturing Malcolm on how he cares about the planet and Malcolm is an idiot and Jessica pushes him off of him and justifies her strength with "pilates." Back at the office, two men knock on the door and ask Jessica if she's ready for her estimate to fix the door. One man, who doesn't speak English, hands Jessica an estimate with a decimal in the wrong place. The other man tells her it's not a charity, it's a business, and she tells them to fix the door tomorrow. Trish calls Jessica to tell her that they're going to do a live show with Hope. Jessica hates the idea. She has a memory of Luke's wife falling before coming back to her phone call. At the bar, Jessica and Luke greet each other. Jessica asks if he knows any drug dealers and tells him she need sufentinil. Then they have sex. He utters the words, "Sweet Christmas," and Jessica agrees. He tells her, "Just say it, woman." He asks if whatever she isn't saying is a racial thing but he's kidding ... but asks again. Jessica looks away from him before asking about "this thing" that they have, referring to their abilities. She wonders if there is someone else out there and his ability was to control people. He asks if this is about Hope's case which the cops asked him about. Luke thinks she's nuts but Jessica asks him if her belief in Hope's story would change his mind but he would only believe that she believed. He justifies it by saying his unbreakable skin is visible and can be felt while minds can't be seen. Jessica claims to know what he's thinking. She moves closer and tells him she thinks he knows what she is thinking. Then they have sex. At the radio station, Hope tells her story about Kilgrave. Trish asks Hope to describe her experience. When Kilgrave said, "Wish her a happy birthday," it was the only thing she wanted to say. It was the last time she saw her parent's until they came to rescue her. Hope didn't know she was being controlled at first but eventually would get glimpses of her real self but wasn't strong enough to hold onto them. When Kilgrave told her to shoot her parents she fought as hard as she could not to, she didn't want to, but he made her do it. Jeryn takes the phone and rules Hope's story as a fully formed delusion, saying she doesn't think she is telling the truth, but Trish sides with Hope, citing the Avengers and aliens coming down from the sky. Hogarth welcomes others who have had similar experiences to contact her and Trish starts explaining how weak Kilgrave is for what he does. Jessica storms in and cuts her off. Trish wants to continue and take calls. They argue for a moment before the next caller is Kilgrave. Hope hears it and gets extremely sad. He suggests that insulting someone as powerful as Kilgrave would be stupid. Hope starts screaming. He suggests she should be worried about making her kill herself. Trish and Jessica talk about Hogarth's method of making Trish defend mind control. A man grabs Trish from behind and she cripples him with two moves but it turns out he was just a fan looking for an autograph. Jessica parts ways with Trish at her apartment, in search of the drugs.XXXXJessica calls someone, looking for information on Dr. Karada. She gets home and her door is fixed but her key isn't working. She finds a note on the floor which reads, "Pay us we give key." She busts through the door and leaves it open. The person on the phone tells her Dr. Karada quit and gives her an address in India. Malcolm is escorted out of the elevator by their neighbor. He won't walk on his own. He went into the neighbor's apartment by mistake and ate their peanut butter. Robin hit him with a trophy. Malcolm stumbles into his apartment with the help of Jessica. The neighbor claims everyone is a little racist. Jessica brings Malcolm through a hospital. He doesn't know why they're there. Jessica pushes him into a cart of medication and knocks over a nurse. The doctor's and guard flock to the scene and Jessica goes for the drugs. She finds what she needs and leaves. Malcolm looks at her on the way out. Trish's doorbell rings. A man is looking for her and he wants to ask her about an alleged assault. Officer Simpson asks to come inside but she wants to see ID. She wants to call her lawyer but the cop suggests she talk now rather than get arrested and end up on the news. She opens the door with a baton drawn. The cop kicks the door in and knocks her over. She knocks his gun from his hands and the scuffle in her apartment. She crawls away from him, saying, "You don't wanna do this," and he says, "Yes, I do." He slams her on the ground before choking her. Jessica storm in and tosses the cop over a table and tries to tend to Trish. "I have to kill her, he's waiting for me," the cop says before choking Trish again. Jessica punches him, sending him flying back into the book case. Trish is unconscious. The cop gathers himself and Jessica screams, "You killed her!" The cop picks up his gun the way out. Jessica pulls a needle from her. She's unconscious. Jessica runs after the cop and takes his cop. "I don't want to shoot you, he said it's not your time," he says. Jessica uses his phone to eavesdrop on where he is heading and follows him. The officer slips into a building. Jessica crosses the street and follows. Rather than take the elevator, Jessica takes the stairs. She hears the cop say, "Trish Walker is dead." Kilgrave asks if Jessica knows and Kilgrave suggests a lot of people will know. His lunch is delivered and he yells at the TV screen as he watches a soccer match. He tells the officer to leave, correcting his path, telling him to go off the balcony, killing himself. Jessica follows him as he climbs to the ledge. She grabs him just in time. Kilgrave and Jessica make eye-contact. In a flashback, Kilgrave orders Jessica to kill Luke's wife, which she does with a punch, shattering the bones in her chest and launching her about 25 feet. Kilgrave orders Jessica to leave her be. Jessica realizes what she's done and is upset by it. Kilgrave follows her, yelling, "Get back here!" The bus comes. Back in the present the cop tries to kill himself once more and Jessica saves him. When she turns back around, Kilgrave is gone. A man attacks Jessica with a bat, saying she can't follow him. She puts him to sleep because she doesn't want to hurt him. Jessica continues to search for Kilgrave. A man attacks from behind with a knife but she dodges him. She tries to reason with the man but he doesn't speak, only attacks. She kicks him against the wall and he falls unconscious. Now, a woman attacks Jessica. Jessica apologizes before throwing her into a wall. She ties the door shut behind her. Jessica follows the noise of a printer and finds a room covered in photos of her. After looking at the creepy room, she finds a picture of herself with "See You Later" written on it. Jessica falls into a pile of trash with the cop. She tells him they jumped from the ledge just like Kilgrave told him to and they survived. She asks him if he took the pictures but he didn't and doesn't know who did. He wants to know what happened and remembers killing Trish. Jessica says it didn't happen and sends him home. Jessica knocks on Luke's door. He sees her cuts and says, "Rough night?" She tells him, "I did something," before telling him, "I can't come in. Ever. This isn't right." Luke doesn't agree. Jessica starts making excuses and Luke crosses his arms, saying, "Can't handle a dead wife, huh? Do what you gotta do." He closes the door. Jessica is left standing in the hallway. She leaves and walks down the street alone. She looks at a location where she was photographed and searches for where the photo was taken from. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Jessica Jones Category:Power Man Luke Cage Category:Trish Walker - Hellcat